


30 Reps

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Muscles, Penis Growth, astronomical hyper, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Shizuka Hayashi is the single biggest and strongest bodybuilder in the world, and has decided to start her Saturday workout with a quick and easy 30 bicep curls. There's just one problem: every rep she does causes her muscles, cock and balls to swell tremendously. Looks like simple dumbbells and barbells won't be enough for Shizuka to complete her workout!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	30 Reps

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a direct request from the folks over on the Superfuta board, who wanted, and I quote, "infinitely huge pecs and cock on a cocky Japanese adult female." Hope this pleases you guys. If you have no idea what I'm talking about and stumbled across this story randomly, don't worry! This tale is in no way indicative of the other kinds of stuff I'll write here. I'm a variety guy. Thanks for reading my first story anyway, though!

The life of a bodybuilder was in no way easy. It couldn’t be, as the challenge that came with a commitment to physical fitness was exactly what made bodybuilding so rewarding. Those that were dedicated to improving their physical strength had to invest a considerable amount of time, energy and money into the practice, but the results were often well worth it. The health benefits and well-toned figures that bodybuilders achieved through their work were deeply satisfying rewards, which usually gave them all the more reason to maintain their new forms or further improve them. Shizuka Hayashi knew this better than anyone, she was undeniably one of the most ferocious female bodybuilders out there. However, she took things a step further. For Shizuka, the end goal of her ceaseless weightlifting and exercise paled in comparison to the satisfaction of gaining itself. She didn’t aim for any specific strength goals or set arbitrary benchmarks for herself. As far as Shizuka was concerned, she was just out to make her body as supremely toned and muscular as possible. There was no end in sight for her constant muscle growth, and as such, she spent nearly every waking moment performing some kind of rigorous exercise. One bright Saturday morning, Shizuka was getting dressed for yet another excursion out into the city. After downing a ten gallon protein shake for breakfast, she was feeling energized and ready for a day of superheavy lifting. She had plans to visit a local gym, “Titanium Fitness,” which contained all the equipment she would need for an intense workout. This gym was not for the faint of heart, as it was designed only for the strongest and most determined of bodybuilders. The machines and weightlifting programs offered by the gym were meant to test the true upper limits of the human body, limits that nearly all of its patrons were looking to break. Shizuka was a very frequent visitor at Titanium Fitness, as it was the only gym in her home city that offered her a sufficient challenge. There weren’t exactly any other establishments nearby that contained dumbbells weighing more than an average human. However, even despite this, Shizuka had started to feel unimpressed by her experience at the gym. Old exercise routines she was accustomed to were becoming much, much easier for her, and that was something she couldn’t stand for. Given how outrageously gargantuan and brawny her entire body had become, it was safe to say that she had, quite literally, outgrown Titanium Fitness, but with no other suitable gyms around, she still felt compelled to visit.

For now, though, she was more focused on getting her clothes to fit. Her pants had come on easily enough, as they were specially-designed compression pants meant to reduce the size of her enormous genitals. While not an intended result of her constant workouts, Shizuka had certainly appreciated the tremendous growth of her cock and balls alongside her muscles. When not contained in her pants, it swelled to a staggering 12 feet long when she was fully erect (which, given how much her own giant muscles turned her on, was almost all the time) and had more girth than a large sewage pipe. Her balls were of similar proportions, each one more than 6 feet in diameter, and capable of producing more sperm than the nuts of every male in her city combined, and that was assuming she wasn’t the slightest bit pent up. Even despite the incredible power of her compression pants, her package still created a gigantic, throbbing bulge in the dark blue fabric, which was already extremely soaked by several gallons of precum. The feeling of her unbelievably tight pants squeezing against her rock-hard, throbbing dick and massive, overproductive nuts was incredibly pleasurable for Shizuka. It took a great deal of her strength to avoid cumming as she walked around, which, given just how much of that strength she had, said a lot about just how good the pressure really felt. Still, they fit her, albeit barely. The same, however, couldn’t be said about her sports bra. With her hulking frame unable to fit in even the largest shirts, Shizuka regulated herself to bras that she fitted around her monstrous pectoral muscles. In terms of actual breast mass, Shizuka was basically flat, having remained an A cup for most of her life. However, if one factored in the size of her pecs, Shizuka had a bigger chest than any other woman in the world. One that was just as packed and perfectly taut as it was massive. Unfortunately, this also made it extremely difficult to fit into even the largest bras and bikinis out there.

“Come on!” grunted Shizuka as she pulled the straps of her bra behind her, desperately trying to make them connect. The sports bra she had been wearing for the past week or so was custom-made, nearly twice the size of a ZZZ cup bra, and now, even it had become too small for her incredible pecs. However, with a single mighty tug, Shizuka managed to briefly bring the two straps of the bra together, and fastened it in a lightning-quick motion. “Finally!” Pleased by this minor victory, Shizuka took a deep breath in, instantly causing the bra to tear off and fly across her bedroom. She let out a deep sigh, and reached back into her closet. Thankfully, Shizuka had come prepared, purchasing a replacement bra only a few days ago. It was twice the size of her old one, also custom made, and had an alluring black and red hexagonal pattern that she was very fond of. This one came on much more easily. It only took Shizuka a few seconds to fasten it, as opposed to the minute or so she had spent on her old bra, and once she was done, it fit snugly around her pecs. “Should’ve just gone for this one first...” muttered Shizuka to herself. She was deeply pleased by the appearance of her pecs in her new bra. Her toned, pumped-up chest muscles, though still well-contained, visibly stretched out the cups, and an extremely generous amount of her pec-cleavage was visible from every angle. “I’m looking good...” The sight of her behemoth bra-clad pecs made Shizuka want to give them a good flex. Exerting only a tiny fraction of her physical strength, she puffed out her chest muscles, and, once again, her bra was instantly destroyed as her pecs bulged out to twice their previous size. “Ah, fuck,” groaned Shizuka. “Guess I have to go topless, then.” In all honesty, she didn’t mind forgoing a bra on her way to the gym. With pecs as large and as firm as hers, Shizuka figured it was only sensible for them to remain free and uncovered. “Damn… and that was just one flex,” Shizuka said, gently rubbing the sides of her engorged pecs. After more than a month of intense training, her body was an explosive cocktail of muscular growth. Just flexing her already overstuffed muscles was enough to make them swell tremendously. “Felt really good, though...” Shizuka decided to indulge herself and flexed both of her arms, relishing in the sensation of her growing biceps and triceps as they bulged out further, making her arms as massively thick as her pecs once were. She clenched her glutes and thigh muscles, causing her ass and upper legs to bulge, as well. The added strain of her now yoga-ball sized glutes made her pants contract further around her penis and testicles, making her erection even fiercer. She winced in both pain and pleasure as she felt her cock throb violently against the durable fabric, spurting thick torrents of precum right through her pants and onto the ground. “Better save some of this for the gym,” she said to herself. As hungry as she was for more growth, Shizuka knew she had to stick to her workout plan. A good routine was the single most important tool in the world of bodybuilding, after all. “30 curls… 30 bicep curls ought to get me started. I’ll see where things go from there...” A simple 30 bicep curls was no challenge for her, but she figured starting off slow was a good idea. She had the entire day to herself, so there was no need to rush. There were plenty of other, more rigorous exercises she could partake in once she had warmed up with some curls, and today, Shizuka had big plans for her workout. Very big plans, indeed…

Titanium Fitness was less than a mile away from Shizuka’s house, and thanks to her immense, ultra-toned legs, she had cut her commute down to just a 5-minute walk. On her way to the gym, she passed several other people that were out enjoying the good weather. With her approach announced loudly by the thundering sounds of her footsteps against the concrete sidewalk, everyone turned to gawk at her as she tromped forward. Shizuka was in no way embarrassed by this. She considered herself one of the biggest attention whores in the world, and given how eye-catching the extreme proportions of her body were, she was never deprived of attention when out in public. Both men and women gasped and stared in disbelief as they watched Shizuka’s massively-swollen body strut through town. She figured that her lack of a bra was drawing even more attention to her than usual, and that just further increased the excitement she felt from being stared at by so many people. While waiting at a crosswalk, Shizuka noticed a petite young woman standing next to her, gazing up at her body in utter shock. Shizuka estimated that she barely reached 5 feet, and that was only with the pair of dark black high heels she was wearing. This made her look like an insect compared to Shizuka’s gargantuan 10-foot tall frame, something that made Shizuka deeply satisfied. “Take a picture, cutie. It’ll last longer,” said Shizuka to the woman, a tinge of seductiveness in her voice. The woman let out a small yelp as she saw Shizuka’s colossal cock throb in excitement, visibly stretching her pants even more. Shizuka let out a hearty laugh as she strolled ahead, glancing behind her only briefly to see the woman’s reaction one more time. This glance also let Shizuka notice the sizable holes her footsteps had been forming in the sidewalk in her wake. Staring down at her feet, Shizuka took a few steps forward and saw how the concrete below her crumbled and cracked from the sheer weight of her body. “They just don’t make ‘em like they used to...” she muttered to herself, smugly. Lifting her gaze, she saw that the entrance to Titanium Fitness was just a short distance ahead, so she picked up her pace and quickly came to the polished, though somewhat uninteresting, exterior of the gym. Shiny steel and concrete walls surrounded a pair of glass doors that led inside, with the rough silver and red Titanium Fitness sign displayed overhead. Already, Shizuka noticed an issue regarding the gym’s design. The doors had about 6, maybe 7 feet of clearance, and Shizuka couldn’t come anywhere close to that height limit, even if she ducked. They were also nowhere near wide enough for her car-sized pecs, and it looked like there was no feasible way she could squeeze through. “I swear, these doors get smaller every time I come here,” commented Shizuka, as she tried to find a way through. “Gah… whatever.” She shrugged her shoulders and gripped the outer edges of the door frame with her hands, tearing a bigger entrance into the gym. Even though bending the thick walls of the gym out of her way was only a minor physical exertion for Shizuka, she still felt her arm muscles swell considerably. If it weren’t for the fact that her pecs were swelling even more, her arms might have grown to rival the size of her chest. Once a sufficient amount of space had been cleared, she stepped through her custom-made entrance and into the gym. It was more or less exactly how she remembered it. A clean, no-frills interior design filled with a plethora of advanced exercise equipment and large racks of weights and dumbbells. Throbbing, invigorating music filled the gym, and was currently the only noise Shizuka could hear. It seemed everyone else in the gym had fallen silent after watching her tear through the entrance with her bare hands. She inspected the current occupants of Titanium Fitness. They were all obviously bodybuilders, like her, with muscular forms that could only be gained through intense training. However, none of them even came close to the sheer size and density of her body and muscles. Compared to Shizuka, they might as well not have any muscles, at all.

“D-Did you just…?” stammered an employee from behind a nearby desk. Shizuka stared down at him with a smug look on her face.

“You gotta fix those doors, buddy. I think they’re too small,” Shizuka said, pointing to the fractured hole in the wall she had just created. Without waiting for a response, she marched over to the dumbbell racks and looked for a suitable weight. At the far end of the rack, she saw one that was labeled as weighing 500 pounds. Her pecs alone weighed more than that, but it looked like the best she was going to get. As she reached down to pick up the dumbbell, she accidentally knocked over a cowering gym-goer with her bulge. The sudden impact to her swollen balls made Shizuka groan in pleasure, and increased the strength of her erection once again. “You should watch where you’re going,” said Shizuka to the minuscule bodybuilder. He quickly scampered away from her, careful to avoid the precum that was flowing out of Shizuka’s cock head like a faucet. Grabbing the dumbbell, Shizuka oriented her right arm and prepared to perform a bicep curl.

_“One… two… three… four… five...”_

Shizuka had done countless bicep curls over the course of her bodybuilding legacy, but today, they seemed vastly more intense than usual. Each time she raised the black metal weight, she felt an orgasmic, electrifying surge of growth and power course through her entire body. When she flexed her bicep to lift the dumbbell, every muscle in her body throbbed and expanded. Her pecs surged outward, pumping up in sync with her beating heart. Her legs and glutes swelled beyond the size of tree trunks, creating deeper indentations in the ground. Her pulsating member throbbed fatter, longer and much, much harder, while her bloated balls surged with rapidly-increasing amounts of her seed. Her entire body bulked up to an even more ridiculous size, adding several more feet to her height. Shizuka had always enjoyed the sensation of exercise itself, but she had never experienced anything like this before. It didn’t just feel good, it was downright addictive. Unfortunately, five meager curls with the dumbbell had made her so strong that it now weighed next to nothing in her hand. Once Shizuka realized this, she became very angry. “This thing is lighter than a fucking feather!” she cried angrily, slamming the dumbbell into the ground, where it created a small crater. She surveyed the room hastily, looking for something heavier that she could use to continue her set. Most of the other people in the gym had either already left, or were fleeing in terror from the impossibly-muscular 18 foot tall woman. Shizuka didn’t care, she had other priorities. She soon found a lone bodybuilder at one of the weightlifting benches, lifting a decently-weighted barbell up and down repeatedly. With his eyes closed and ears blocked by a pair of earbuds, he had completely failed to notice her. Shizuka stomped over to him and grabbed the barbell out of his hands, instantly gaining his attention.

“Hey! You can’t just...” The man’s voice cut off the second he laid his eyes on her.

“I think I need this more than you do, cupcake,” bellowed Shizuka with a smirk. She then took to raiding the weight plate racks near the benches, putting as many plates as she could on the barbell to as to make it as heavy as possible. When she was done, the final weight, she estimated, was most likely somewhere between 3000 and 4000 pounds. She gripped the steel bar tightly and resumed her curls.

_“Six… seven… eight… nine… ten...”_

Words could not describe the amount of pleasure that surged through Shizuka’s growing body every time she completed a curl. It paled in comparison to even her strongest orgasms. With each successive curl, her figure surged out bigger and bulkier. Her pecs were now struggling to fit within the gym itself, each one bigger than a house, yet still completely firm and taut. Her arms and legs were barely recognizable due to the sheer size and density of her muscles, and her cock was now at least as big and as thick as a truck. She didn’t just feel her cock throbbing, she could _hear_ it. A deep, echoing thumping noise echoed in her ears as her inconceivably hard penis tested the upper limits of her compression pants, begging to release a cataclysmic flood of boiling-hot cum, fresh from her ultra-fertile, car-sized nuts. “My fucking cock… how could I be this hard?!” Shizuka moaned. She dropped the barbell as her hands began to shake. Even though she had stopped doing curls, her cock continued to throb and harden. Her bulge was now rapidly approaching the size of one of her pecs as her cock gained several feet of length and girth every second. The tightness of her pants was unreal, and just the feeling of her swelling cock pulsing against her pants felt better than masturbation for Shizuka. “Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum in my fucking pants!” There was no way she could hold on for any longer. It took every ounce of strength in her towering body to keep from cumming, and even that was proving to not be enough. Clenching her teeth, Shizuka’s knees locked as she braced for one of the strongest orgasms she had ever experienced in her entire life. **“AAAAAHHHHH!!!”** With a monstrous, booming scream, Shizuka’s cock rapidly surged outwards, turning her bulge into a skin-tight outline of her hyper-erect cock. The dozens of gallons of precum that had been spewing out of her cock moments prior gave way for thousands of gallons of semen. Shizuka’s thick ejaculate rocketed out of her swollen cock head with more velocity than a bullet, instantly tearing a hole in her compression pants. This single tear gave way for the rest of her junk to burst through, reducing the front of her pants to cum-soaked scraps of fabric. The enormous volumes of cum that blasted forth from Shizuka’s cock flooded the now-evacuated gym, drowning the exercise machines and miscellaneous equipment of the gym in a white, sticky deluge. Even though it poured out of every possible hole and opening, the structure was unable to dispose of Shizuka’s cum as quickly as her overfilled sack was producing it. Shizuka’s hips bucked as she continued to cry out in mind-breaking bestial ecstasy, her orgasm lasting for more than a minute. Once it was finally over, Shizuka found herself standing in a small ocean of her own cum, at least 6 feet deep. She felt her body shudder as several more huge jets of milky-white fluid sputtered out of her cock, eventually calming into a slow, steady stream of cum. Breathing heavily, she gazed down at her body, hoping to take a look at her cock. Instead, she could only see her taut pecs, so large and swollen that they completely blocked her view of her own penis. “I’m so big… so big...” Shizuka murmured, gently rubbing her pecs. If she was in love with her own body before, watching it grow to such a ridiculous size had made her absolutely infatuated with it. She smiled lustfully as she felt her titanic cock, now more than 22 feet long and with a girth 10 feet in diameter, harden once again. Her erection, no longer constrained by her pants, freely stretched her cock outward and upward until it was so erect and engorged it stood straight up in the air, jutting in-between her pecs and smacking her in the face. Relishing in the size, scent and heat of her sex organ, she gave her shaft several loving strokes and licks, making it throb and spurt several thick globs of cum in response. There was only one thing on Shizuka’s mind now, and as she licked her lips lustfully, she said aloud exactly what she wanted.

_**“More...”** _

Although she was now at least 3 stories tall, leaving Titanium Fitness was very easy for Shizuka. Half of the gym had been completely destroyed by her pecs, cock, cum or some combination of the three. All she had to do was walk out towards the street, as the remaining walls and ceiling of the building quickly crumbled as she pushed through them. The nearby street looked totally deserted, with many cars having been abandoned as people ran from her growing body. “Aww, did everybody leave? I wanted to give them a show.” Shizuka didn’t care too much about the lack of an audience. Right now, she was totally fixated on finding a way of growing bigger. The barbell she had used for the last 5 reps of her workout had now been washed away by the flood of cum she released in the gym, but Shizuka knew she was better off finding a bigger weight than trying to search for it again. She trod forcefully down the street, making the ground shake with each step as it buckled under the weight of her body. Enjoying her newfound sense of power, Shizuka effortlessly crushed a few cars beneath her feet. It made her feel unstoppable. “These cars are all too light. How am I gonna train effectively using 5 ton weights? I gotta find something heavier.” Just as Shizuka said this to herself, she spotted a discarded truck a few blocks away. It was a hefty 18-wheeler, already loaded with a bright silver shipping crate. While she didn’t know what the truck might be carrying, she did know it would have to weigh a great deal more than a regular car. “Ooh, that’ll do nicely,” she said as she walked towards the vehicle. The silence of the abandoned street allowed Shizuka to notice a rather loud gurgling and sloshing sound that seemed to be emanating from her lower half. Reaching down, Shizuka placed one hand on her balls, which were now bigger than most of the minivans she passed on the street. Inside her meaty testicles, she could feel the distinct churning of her potent seed as it multiplied rapidly inside her. Even after she had released more than 10,000 gallons of semen back at the gym, her balls were already totally full once again, and getting fuller by the second. “Fuck… I’ll never be able to empty my balls if they keep filling up at this rate.” The truth of this sentence was debatable, though, as if her growth continued, Shizuka was most likely going to have many, many more orgasms, each one more powerful than the last. Already, her cock was throbbing wildly and ready to blow, now nestled in her super-tight pec-cleavage. As she walked, Shizuka felt her cock thrust up and down in-between her pecs, the tightness and firmness of which made them vastly more pleasurable than if she were stroking it with her hand. She was literally fucking her own gigantic pecs with each step that she took, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Shizuka eventually made it to the truck and picked it up right in the middle with a single hand, bending the steel frame of the vehicle with her unmatched strength. Even for a 3-story muscle goddess such as her, it was decently heavy, and good for a few more bicep curls.

_“Eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen...”_

With every curl she did, Shizuka gained at least ten times as much growth as she had back at the gym. Her height increased by several dozen feet with each pump, her pecs ballooned outwards and surpassed the size of football fields, becoming even firmer and more taut. Her cock and balls thickened and grew tremendously, the former passing twenty stories tall, and the latter becoming bigger than hot air balloons. With the scale of the growth now amplified more than tenfold, it would be logical to assume the pleasure of the growth would be amplified, as well. Judging from the thundering moans and roars of pleasure Shizuka was letting out, it most certainly was. Every pump of her new makeshift dumbbell was like a nuclear bomb of pleasure in Shizuka’s body, coursing through every single one of her engorged veins and pumping her muscles and cock up even more. As her pecs wildly grew in size, they squeezed even more tightly around her fattening cock. Totally absorbed in the ecstasy of her growth, Shizuka instinctively thrust against her own heaving, swollen chest, savoring the pressure and firmness of her pecs. **“GRRRAAAH!** My **PECS!** It’s like I’m milking my own fucking cock with my pecs!” It was impossible for Shizuka to resist the pleasure of her automatic self pec-job. With a mighty roar, she experienced another orgasm, one that was exponentially more intense than her last orgasm. Her skyscraper-sized cock blasted out millions upon millions of gallons of cum, more than enough to fill a large lake. It rained down upon Shizuka and the surrounding city, flooding the streets and washing away anyone and anything that was unlucky enough to get caught in her unstoppable tide of semen. Shizuka felt her colossal coin purse contract as it forced incalculable quantities of sperm out of her penis. Her last orgasm lasted just over a minute. This one lasted just under 3 minutes, and the whole time, Shizuka’s growth-hungry brain was so wracked with inhuman pleasure that all she could do was scream and cum. When she finally settled down, she didn’t bother gazing around at the volumes of cum she had just released or basking in the afterglow. There was no afterglow to speak of, just a massively-intensified lust for more. “More! I fucking need **MORE!”** cried Shizuka. Her voice echoed across the entire city. She was now taller than virtually all of the buildings there, and certainly wider, as well, but for Shizuka, she still wasn’t big enough. Turning around towards the downtown area, she accidentally knocked over a pair of buildings with her pecs. “Whoops!” She said, giggling. Upon taking a step forward, she felt a small, warm sting on her back. So far, all she had felt was pleasure beyond compare, so this new sensation intrigued her. She turned around and saw a small contingent of attack helicopters hovering a safe distance away from her body. “Oh, finally decided to show up, eh? You boys are lucky. You have front-row seats to my world-breaking workout routine!” She teased. One of the helicopters responded with the launch of two more high-explosive rockets and a barrage of heavy machine gun fire. The explosives registered as tiny pinches on her behemoth pecs, and the bullets weren’t noticeable at all. “You’re gonna regret doing that, pipsqueak!” Shizuka said, angrily. She swatted the choppers away with her hand, sending them all flying into the ground, where they landed explosively. She then felt another couple of small pinches on her back, and turned around just in time to see 3 jet fighters flying past her. One of the fighters, unable to react quickly enough, crashed right into the front of Shizuka’s hard shaft, creating a brilliant explosion. The force and heat of the explosion felt heavenly against her cock, triggering a small eruption of cum and making Shizuka moan loudly. The attacking helicopters and fighters made Shizuka curious. There was no military airbase anywhere near the city she lived in, so there was no way the air forces that were trying to stop her had come from the ground. That could only mean one thing. Turning her sights towards the nearby coast, Shizuka scanned down the shoreline, and eventually found exactly what she was looking for. A short distance away from the city’s pristine beaches, she saw a large aircraft carrier floating in the water, carrying an assortment of battle-ready aircraft. “Perfect...” She advanced towards the carrier without hesitation, knocking aside buildings with her mountainous pecs and blimp-sized balls. Taking only a few steps into the water, she was in reach of the carrier, and bent down to grab it. “Gimme that!” she yelled as she lifted the enormous vessel right out of the water, causing the jets and attack helicopters stationed on it to slide off into the ocean below. The aircraft carrier’s size and weight made it the perfect replacement for the truck Shizuka had done her last 5 reps with, at least for the time being.

**“Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!”**

Shizuka’s frame continued to surge outwards and upwards. She grew to dwarf the entirety of her local city, now more than a dozen miles in height. Her pecs expanded to be at least four miles in diameter each, perhaps even more. The pleasure of her growth was now so intense, she experienced an orgasm with every curl of her arm. As she lifted the carrier, her cock exploded in both growth and bliss, firing off apocalyptic spurts of semen that were quickly turning the nearby ocean water white. These five orgasms weren’t as powerful compared to her previous super orgasm, but they were close. _Very, very close._ After these 5 reps, Shizuka crushed the bent and broken husk of the aircraft carrier in her hand and tossed it aside. She gazed down at the smoldering, cum-flooded remnants of the city she had once called home and laughed triumphantly. She towered about even the largest skyscrapers. The nearby snow-capped mountains couldn’t compare to the size of her body. She was taller than anything and everything around her, something that made Shizuka incredibly horny and hungry for more. She felt like a goddess. She **was** a goddess, by all definitions of the word, and one that wanted to make her divinity grow even more. For a moment, she considered stepping on the ruined city below her, instantly annihilating its inhabitants and wiping it off the map. However, she resisted the overwhelming urge to obliterate it, instead focusing on the thrill of having everyone within a fifty mile radius watch her grow even more massive. “Looks like you guys lucked out. I’m gonna be nice and leave you all to watch me outgrow the planet itself!” She flexed her pecs and arm muscles, making them blow up even larger. “Take a good look at me, at this bodybuilder goddess towering above you. My pecs are larger than your entire fucking city! My cock is dozens of times taller than the largest building you’ve ever seen! If I just squeezed these fat balls of mine lightly with my mountain-shattering thighs, I’d cum enough to drown all of you in a lake of my own semen!” Shizuka cackled as she mocked whatever cowering inhabitants might be staring up at her from far, far below. She had quite clearly become obsessed with her physique, oblivious to whatever lasting damage her uncontrollable growth might cause. She playfully flexed her pecs, causing them to gain at least another mile of size. The sudden increase in tightness around her cock was enough to coax another extreme orgasm out of her. **“FUCK YES!”** she cried, flexing her pecs even harder to make them swell bigger and bigger, thereby further increasing the tightness of her cleavage. Semen shot out of her tip faster than any man-made object, and while some of her godly load achieved escape velocity and flew off into the great beyond, most of it came back down to earth, splattering against the ground like a hail of titanic, milky meteorites. As she came, Shizuka peeked at the ground below her and saw that it had only taken a few drops of her cum to completely wash away whatever remained in the city. There was nothing but devastation and overflowing lakes of semen for miles around her. “What a shame… guess I’ll just have to get bigger if I want more people to see me!” Shizuka skipped effortlessly over to the nearby mountain range. The jagged, white-tipped peaks barely came up to her hips. Likewise, one of them would make for a perfect new weight. Using the near-infinite strength of her arms, she chipped away at the sides of the tallest mountain without any struggle whatsoever, and, once she had carved it into a vague dumbbell shape, she broke the mountain off from its bedrock and lifted it into the air. A huge fragment of the Earth was the only thing that could suffice for her weightlifting regimen. At least, for **now.**

**“Twenty-one! Twenty-two! Twenty-three! Twenty-four! Twenty-five!”**

Another 5 reps, another tenfold increase in growth. Shizuka’s height surpassed the upper atmosphere of the Earth as she rose into space. Her pecs grew to overshadow the entire country of Japan, with her cock now longer and thicker than the entire island chain. Her ascension into space caused Shizuka no discomfort. She was a goddess. Unstoppable, invulnerable and ever-growing. A frivolous lack of oxygen wouldn’t get in the way of her workout. If anything, it was helping her. No longer constrained by the tightness of Earth’s atmosphere, Shizuka’s body could swell even faster and larger. The cold tickle of empty space on her cock head gave Shizuka several more minor orgasms, causing her to release a vast torrent of cum into low-Earth orbit. Now there was no way anyone could ignore her, and as she continued to grow, she realized the rest of the world was taking notice. She began to feel very small, hot flashes against the surface of her indestructible skin. She was so big, and so enraptured by her own pleasure and growth, that it took her a moment to realize what they actually were. Once she did, she laughed. “Do you honestly think your pathetic little nukes can stop me? **I’m fucking invincible!”** Shizuka boasted. She was, indeed, invincible. Humanity’s greatest, most destructive weapons couldn’t even scratch her giga-toned, hyper-muscular body, and this just made her even hornier. Seeking another mega-orgasm, Shizuka thrust her cock against her pecs while simultaneously flexing them and squeezing her balls tightly with both of her legs. The combined sensations from her balls, cock and pecs gave Shizuka pleasure that was beyond mind-numbing. **“YES! YES! YES!”** Shizuka shouted with each deafening blast of cum that her cock ejected into the void. The sheer intensity of her orgasm further multiplied the rate and strength of her growth, causing her to quickly overtake the entire Earth itself in terms of size. At this point, Shizuka didn’t even have to do any bicep curls to gain more mass. Cumming, flexing, pretty much anything, just made her grow bigger and bigger and **bigger.** Needless to say, she was in heaven. Only opening her eyes as her orgasm started to dwindle, Shizuka saw that she was now floating among the celestial bodies of the solar system. The Sun itself was insignificant compared to her, about the size of a bowling ball. That gave her an idea for how she could complete her workout. Reaching forward, Shizuka’s hands met the Sun forcibly, where they dug into the ball of plasma to give her a firm grip on its mass. The ultra-hot temperature of the Sun’s surface was but a pleasant warmth to Shizuka’s fingers, and once she had the star in her grasp, she prepared to complete her 30 bicep curls.

_**“TWENTY-SIX! TWENTY-SEVEN! TWENTY-EIGHT! TWENTY-NINE! THIRTY!!!”** _

With her final rep complete, any limits or inhibitions that previously existed within Shizuka’s body were now completely dissolved in an unrelenting downpour of muscle growth and pleasure. She surpassed the size of the Milky Way Galaxy in less than a second, her body pushing the other galaxies and star clusters of the Local Group out of the way as it expanded at a rate several exponents higher than the speed of light itself. Physical constants became Shizuka’s bitch as her throbbing, supercluster-sized cock and balls busted a nut so thick it tore right through the quantum fabric of the universe itself. Her pecs annihilated quintillions of galaxies with each passing second as they grew, gripping her cock like a vice with her perfect pec-cleavage. The word “orgasm” couldn’t come anywhere close to describing the pleasure Shizuka was experiencing. Her body was pulsating in ecstasy only a universal muscle goddess such as herself was capable of experiencing, and for Shizuka, that still wasn’t enough. **“MORE! I NEED MORE!”** Between her shrieks and roars of pleasure, Shizuka ferociously demanded more growth and pleasure out of her body, and it delivered. Her pecs, her cock, her muscles, her orgasms, _**EVERYTHING.**_ It all just kept getting **bigger.** The expansion of the universe itself couldn’t hope to compete with the expansion of Shizuka’s cock and pecs. As she grew, Shizuka began to feel a growing resistance to her growth. Some indescribably-massive final plane of existence that was holding her back. Obviously, this infuriated her. She flexed every muscle in her body, her pecs especially, all while thrusting her cock and trying to make it as hard as possible. Whatever this invisible barrier was, she couldn’t let it get in her way. **“MORE! BIGGER!”** The strength of the resistance was rapidly increasing. It felt strikingly similar to the tightness of the compression pants she had outgrown long ago. Just like those pants, Shizuka had no doubts in her mind that she would be able to tear out of this barrier, too, but to do that, she simply had to be bigger. **“NOTHING GETS IN THE WAY OF MY WORKOUT! NOTHING! I’M A FUCKING PEC GODDESS!”** Shizuka cried as she flexed her pecs harder than she had ever flexed them before. The barrier strained to keep her growing body contained, rebelling against the unwavering growth of her cock and pecs. Given the circumstances, it was holding up rather well. At least, until Shizuka experienced what could only be described as the mother of all orgasms.

_**“GRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”** _

With a single, instantaneous explosion of growth, Shizuka’s cock, balls and pecs broke out of the universal barrier, erasing the last shards of the universe itself from existence. She climaxed endlessly into an unending sea of black, free to grow as much as she pleased. She had finally done it, finally finished her 30 reps. This somehow pleased Shizuka more than the beyond-infinite growth of her body, the fact that she achieved it by creating and following-through with a workout plan, just like a true bodybuilder. Unfortunately, her satisfaction was short-lived, as she quickly realized that she had made a critical mistake.

“Hold on a second… I forgot to do 30 reps with my left hand, too!”


End file.
